the Unimaginable
by xxScatteredBlackRosexx
Summary: Multiple short stories filled with lotsa yaoi, some shonen-ai, a little fluff, and bunches of crack pairings. Basically, it's pure smut. Enjoy !
1. Taken

Gaara smirked as Naruto struggled fiercely under Sasuke's weight. Sasuke had him pinned to the cold concrete with a thin knife pressed against his throat. Gaara's smirk grew as Sasuke began to tear at Naruto's clothes with his free hand, ripping off a button. Naruto screamed out as Sasuke yanked off his orange pants and sliced his inner thigh open with the knife.

Gaara slipped his hand into his own pants and pulled out his long member. He stroked with a slow pace, carefully eyeing the scene playing before him. Kankuro himself began to feel his own member twitch in his tight pants. The others watching this delightfully delicious spectacle all were hard, and a few here and there jerked off to the pace that Sasuke fucked Naruto's tight, fresh hole.

Naruto moaned softly with each thrust, Sasuke pounded into him with his entire length. Naruto's body began to shake as Sasuke struck his sensitive prostate.

He tried to muffle his cries by shoving his jacket into his mouth. Naruto bit down so hard into the cloth he began to bleed.

Naruto flung his arms out in front of him, grabbing at the cold concrete. He let go of the cloth in his mouth and screamed as Sasuke pushed all the way in and brushed up against his prostate again.

Sasuke pushed down on Naruto's body until his face was touching the floor. He took his hand and began to slide it along Naruto's shaft and jerked him off. Sasuke pushed himself past his limit and came into Naruto's ass.

Naruto felt Sasuke's cum pouring into him, and he came all over himself, and the floor.

Sasuke pulled out of him and sucked Naruto's hole clean as he wiped the rest of the cum off of his shaft and into his hand. He brought his cum-filled hand up to Naruto's mouth and shoved it into his face. Naruto began to drink the sticky cum off Sasuke's hand, and gagged on the amount of it being stuffed down his throat.

Gaara began to stroke faster as he watched Naruto drink the salty liquid he was sure he would taste countless times. He barely noticed as the man beside him erupted into an extremely sensational orgasm.

Gaara brought his hand down his shaft to the hilt and bucked up into his palm. Gaara's seed flew all over his clothing, but he didn't care. Gaara panted as he calmed down from the burst of pleasure.

He watched as Sasuke stood up and left the room, leaving Naruto laying on the floor bleeding out of his soft entrance. Gaara got up and left to go clean up.


	2. Bewildered

Sasuke stood stunned. He watched as Itachi slowly lifted his arm and beckoned for him to come closer.

Sasuke fell backwards and scrambled against the wall. Itachi looked at him as if he were a delicious prize cow, ready to be slaughtered and turned into a fine steak.

Sasuke felt Itachi's deep red eyes look him over, inspecting every inch of him. Sasuke reached out to find something to hold onto. Itachi walked towards him, and he threw his hands on his face as not to look into his eyes.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the hair and yanked him off the ground. He ripped his hands off his face and leaned in to ear, whispering quietly.

"Hush now." he whispered. "Hush and be quiet." Sasuke whimpered and cowered away from Itachi, trying to cover his face again.

"Don't be like that, Sasuke" Itachi spoke with a tinge of hurt in his voice, as if he actually cared that Sasuke feared him.

Itachi leant in even closer, wrapping his arms around the small of his brothers back. Itachi towered over Sasuke, being teeny at the time.

Itachi let go of his brother and scooped up some of the blood that poured out from their mother's body.

Itachi shoved his hand near Sasuke's face and Sasuke began to panic. Itachi smiled widely. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him close again and pressed his finger to Sasuke's lips.

"Lick." Itachi commanded him. Sasuke shook his head and refused to open his mouth.

Itachi took his finger from Sasuke's lips and grabbed the back of his head with force. Itachi thrust his face to Sasuke's.

"I. Said. Lick." Itachi spoke into Sasuke's mouth, before pushing his tongue into his little brother's wet mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth in a gasp as Itachi's tongue shoved against his own.

Itachi kissed him for what felt to Sasuke hours, before letting go. Itachi scooped up some more blood and pressed his finger to Sasuke's lips again.

"Will you lick now?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke blushed furiously and opened his mouth to taste the red liquid that dripped from his brother's tapered fingertips. Sasuke gagged a little at the thought of drinking his mother's blood, but quickly got over it as Itachi rubbed the roof of his mouth wit his blood-soaked fingers.

Itachi laughed to himself as he watched Sasuke suck fervently on his fingers, making sure that Sasuke got every drop.

Itachi pulled out of Sasuke's mouth and kissed him gently on the forehead. Sasuke seemed to be dazed, like he was given the strongest drugs known to man.

Itachi turned to face the wall opposite of Sasuke and began picking up his sword and the various kunai that had been thrown throughout the room.

He walked to the door, opening it with the hilt of his sword, and for one last time turned to face Sasuke.

Itachi tossed him an ominous grin, and left without another sound.


	3. Harder

Neji walked the alleys he had been to so many times looking for someone. He finally spotted him, in a tight mesh shirt and tight leather pants with chained boots up to his knee, leaning against a light-pole on the corner.

Neji pulled out a hundred and walked up to Naruto, waving it in front of his face. Naruto snatched up the money, and looked Neji straight in the eye. Neji turned and led him back to the hotel he had already went through the trouble of getting a reservation for.

Neji took the key for Room 130 from his pocket as they entered the building and proceeded to their destination.

The moment Neji entered in the door behind Naruto he shoved Naruto to the bed roughly. Naruto laughed manically as Neji tore Naruto's clothes off his body and strapped leather cuffs around his wrists.

Neji positioned Naruto so that his face was in the pillows and his gorgeous ass up in the air. Neji grinned as he always did when fucking his little whore.

He grabbed Naruto's ankles and pulled him so that Naruto's hole was inches from his sheathed cock. Neji unzipped his pants and pulled out his pulsing member.

Neji shoved his full length into Naruto with one hard thrust. Naruto giggled like an innocent. "Mm, daddy can't you be gentle?"

"Of course I can, sexy. I just don't want to." Neji thrust into Naruto again, slamming straight into his prostate.

Naruto moaned out from the sensation of having his prostate stroked by Neji's 10 inch cock. Neji picked up his pace and began hitting Naruto's "spot" with each thrust he pounded into the abused hole.

Naruto giggled once more, and pushed back onto Neji's member. "That's OK. I like it--HUHN!--rough anyways." Naruto told him. Neji smiled sadistically at Naruto's playful comment.

Neji pulled out of Naruto and reached down to the floor searching for something he had to use just on this specific whore.

Neji found what he was looking for and lifted it into view of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what Neji was holding.

A leather whip with a diamond tip cracked against Naruto's bare back, and he screamed out. Neji raised the whip again and again, each time bringing it down onto Naruto harder than the last time.

Naruto bled slowly from the various whip-marks Neji had placed on him. Neji finally stopped after what was almost an hour of torture and resumed fucking Naruto.

Naruto clawed at the handcuffs furiously, screaming from the intensity of the pain throbbing from his behind.

Neji cackled sadistically when Naruto came into the bed sheets and moments later, came himself.

Neji released Naruto and ran a shower for them to share. They cleaned up and left the hotel in perfect condition, keeping the whip stored under the bed for the next time they "play."


	4. Fantastic

Orochimaru held Sasuke's arm against the tree with a firm grip. He kicked his Master in the stomach but it didn't seem to even faze him. "Get off of me!" Sasuke spat at him.

Orochimaru laughed at his efforts to get free. He squeezed his arm harder and thrust his pelvis against Sasuke's. Sasuke squirmed at the unwelcome touch. Orochimaru laughed at him some more.

"Think of it as… training." Orochimaru told him. Sasuke kicked Orochimaru repeatedly but none of the attacks went through.

Orochimaru moved his other hand to pull down Sasuke's shorts to his ankles. Orochimaru was impressed at the package he could see outlined in the boy's boxers.

Sasuke tried to pull his shorts back up, but with his arm pinned it was useless. Sasuke's other arm had been broken during the severe training Orochimaru had put him through.

Orochimaru opened his robe and revealed an 11 inch shaved cock, with just enough pre-come at the tip for it to fit into Sasuke, though it would still be extremely uncomfortable.

Orochimaru pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head but was quick enough to re-pin Sasuke's arm to the tree. Orochimaru ripped off the rest of clothing that covered any of Sasuke's beautiful body.

Sasuke squealed at the surprisingly warm touches Orochimaru began to place on his body.

He slid his hand behind Sasuke to rub his tender cheeks. Orochimaru brought his hand back up after a while, and shoved three of his fingers into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke bit him, but he refused to take his fingers out of his mouth. "We don't want this to hurt, now do we? Wet them." Orochimaru commanded.

Sasuke whined but complied. He really didn't want it to go in without much lubrication, especially since Orochimaru probably would go as rough as possible.

When Orochimaru decided his fingers were slippery enough he removed them from Sasuke's mouth. He slid his hand back down to Sasuke's ass and stuck one finger into his tight entrance.

Sasuke moaned out in surprise at the sudden intrusion, though it really didn't hurt that much.

Orochimaru slipped in another finger alongside the first, and began to play with Sasuke's hole.

Sasuke moaned out again, although he expected the intrusion this time. In fact, he thought it felt breath-taking. Sasuke ground onto Orochimaru's fingers, wondering how good his cock would feel if his fingers made him squeal in pleasure.

Orochimaru could tell from Sasuke's face he was changing his mind about letting Orochimaru fuck him. Sasuke's member was getting quite happy too.

Orochimaru shoved the last two fingers in at the same time and finger-fucked Sasuke for what felt like forever.

Finally he took his fingers from his hole and shoved them into Sasuke's mouth, cleaning them off. Orochimaru allowed Sasuke to suck his fingers as he positioned himself to Sasuke's wanton ass.

With a jolt, Orochimaru pulled his hand out of Sasuke's wet mouth and shoved his length into Sasuke. He bucked down onto Orochimaru and screamed as he had his prostate rammed for the first time in his life. If Sasuke could describe it with one phrase, it would be "FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC" with a series of exclamation marks.

Orochimaru grabbed hold of Sasuke's dick and pumped it to the speed he was fucking him. It wasn't long before Sasuke and Orochimaru came simultaneously.

Orochimaru released Sasuke's arm and pulled his robe to cover his member up. Orochimaru helped Sasuke dress, because it was difficult to do so with his broken arm.

Once Sasuke was dressed Orochimaru turned and left Sasuke panting against the cum-coated tree.


	5. Firefly

Shino knocked on Kiba's door, waiting for the dog-boy to answer the door. Finally, Kiba opened it up. "What the Hell do you want? It's the middle of the friggin' night." Kiba asked sleepily.

Shino stared at Kiba for a moment, taking in the look of his bare chest and tight, black boxers. "Helloooo?" Kiba poked him in the side. "You alive in there, dude?"

"We have a mission." Shino said abruptly, looking Kiba in the eye.

"Where's Hinata?" Kiba questioned him, wondering why on Earth Tsunade would send them on a mission in the middle of the night.

"She's busy. Hurry up." Shino turned his back to Kiba and began walking towards the woods.

"H-hey! W-w-wait up man!" Kiba shouted to him as he quickly pulled on a pair of pants and his favorite mesh shirt. Shino continued walking as Kiba sprinted after him and eventually caught up with him.

They walked deeper into the forest as Kiba asked about the details of the mission. Shino said nothing but that they were getting closer.

They reached a small clearing when Shino stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Kiba looked at him with a worried look. "Look." Shino told him.

Kiba looked around him and noticed dozens of fireflies dancing around in the moonlight. Kiba turned back to Shino with a curious look on his face.

"Uh, what does this," he said, pointing at a firefly, "have to do with a mission?"

"Nothing." Shino replied. "Then why the heck are we here?" The dog lover asked.

Shino slowly walked up behind him, gently wrapping his left arm around Kiba's waist. Kiba blushed and struggled at the sudden contact, but Shino had a firm grip on him. "For this." Shino whispered softly, and moved his other hand to cover Kiba's eyes.

Kiba pushed him, trying to get away from him, but again Shino held strong. "G-get off of me!" Kiba yelped when Shino began moving his left hand over Kiba's abs, stroking each ripple gently.

Shino used the hand that was still covering Kiba's eyes to pull his head back, resting it on Shino's shoulder. Kiba's Adam's apple was in clear view as Shino began to suck it, leaving deep red marks around it.

Kiba shuddered as Shino slid his hand into the back of his pants, sliding them down to his ankles with ease. Shino's hand began to pump Kiba slowly, now sucking the crook of his neck.

Kiba arched into his hand and moaned out, clawing at Shino's hand covering his eyes. "L-let me s-see it…" Kiba begged.

Shino let out a rarely heard chuckle when Kiba ground his tender butt against his groin. Shino complied to the man's request as he uncovered his eyes and let him watch as he stroked the dog-boys member.

"U-uhn! P-please! Fu--AH! Fuck me!" Kiba shouted as Shino slid his hand all the way down to the hilt of his throbbing cock.

Shino let get of Kiba's cock and pushed Kiba down onto his hands and knees. Shino positioned himself behind Kiba, and prepared him for his intrusion.

Shino thrust two dry fingers all the way into Kiba, making him moan in surprise. "N-no lube?" Kiba grunted as Shino fingered his prostate. Shino replied by simply digging his fingernails into Kiba, and smacking his ass with his free hand.

'So, he's into pain, huh?' Kiba figured. He decided that he could play rough too, and clawed into Shino's arm again.

Shino pulled his fingers out of Kiba and un-zipped his pants, revealing a pulsing 8 incher. Kiba moaned at the thought of having that ram him in a few minutes.

Shino placed the tip of his cock on Kiba's ass, and began to push in. Kiba reached behind him and grabbed Shino's haunches, tearing into them with his claws.

He decided he could take no more play and shoved himself back onto his dick, pushing till he felt his balls touch his entrance. Shino shuddered as Kiba began to buck his hips on his cock.

Kiba began to shake and came all over himself, his clothes, and the ground. It took mere seconds until Shino reached his climax inside of him.

Shino slid his member out from Kiba's sweet hole, and laid down beside him, panting.

Kiba giggled and looked around him again, seeing the fireflies floating gracefully in the air, almost unaware of the naughty things that had just gone on in the clearing.

Kiba chuckled, and snuggled up to Shino's warm chest, thinking 'I'm glad I'm not a firefly.'


	6. Dream

"Shut up! Just fucking shut up!" Sasuke threw himself at Itachi again and again, kunai in hand. "What's wrong, little brother? You look so stressed." Itachi said looking worriedly at Sasuke.

"You know what's wrong dammit!" Sasuke screeched at him. He tried to stab at him again but Itachi grabbed a hold onto his arm. "Little brother, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Itachi moved his face closer to Sasuke. "Please tell me."

Sasuke squirmed trying to break free of Itachi's grip. Itachi let go of him, only to throw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Sasuke kicked him as hard as he could but he didn't even notice. Sasuke flinched at his brother's fixed stare. "Pretty please…" Itachi slowly pressed his lips against his own, and began to lap at Sasuke's lips--

"Aaaaaaaaaag!" could be heard throughout the Sand village.

Sasuke awoke with a start and jumped out of his now sticky sheets, running to the bath room. Sasuke threw up just in time to make it to the toilet. Gaara slowly opened Sasuke's door to see a panicked Sasuke pacing around the room.

"What were you dreaming about?" Gaara asked, noticing the cum coated sheets. "Hn." Sasuke blushed and looked away from the redhead.

Gaara giggled, and took Sasuke's chin in his hand turning his face directly towards him. He pinched Sasuke's cheek and whined. "Come on Sasuke. You can tell me."

Sasuke pushed Gaara away from him but was pushed into the bed roughly. Gaara slowly moved his hands over Sasuke's thigh, then up his shirt, and finally back down to his--

"Not AGIAAAAAAN!"


	7. Needed

He felt something jabbing at his side. It felt like a steel toed boot. Wait, it wasn't a boot, it was a sandal. "Hey kid" he heard some one talking to him. He didn't really have the energy or motivation to open his eyes. He just hoped who ever it was would go away and leave him to himself.

"Hey kid. Get up!" he heard that voice shout at him. He could tell it was reaching down towards him; he felt it's energy creeping towards his face.

Haku's arm shot out and grabbed the other's arm near him. To his surprise, it didn't kick him again or beat him. It just pulled away and reached for him again.

Haku decided to open his eyes to see who this thing was that dared to come near him. Haku's kekkai genkai scared off most people and those who did come near him just wanted to either beat him, fuck him, or kill him. Of course, no one ever lived long enough to kill him, so he was still there.

He opened his eyes to see a tall pale gray man hovering over him. "Up." the man told him. Haku didn't feel like arguing so he slowly and clumsily stood. His legs felt like Jell-O.

The man placed his palm under Haku's chin. He seemed to be studying his face. "Hey kid, got a family?" he asked. Haku shook his head no. "Got a home?" the man asked again. Once again, no.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked. "I'm …Haku" he stated. The man's breath hitched for a second, then he grinned broadly. "Haku huh? I like that name." He pointed to himself with his thumb. "Zabuza. Remember it." He said. "Zabuza, got it." Haku said.

Zabuza put his hand out in front of Haku. "Come, Haku." Haku studied Zabuza's eyes. They didn't seem to hold cruel thoughts. Haku took his hand and smiled up at him.

And for the first time, he felt needed.

Some one actually wants me. I'm not useless.


	8. Kisses

**Mizuki chased Iruka through the thick bamboo grove. Iruka was tiring and Mizuki was starting to catch on. 'Why can't I get away?' Iruka began to panic, he was sure Mizuki could hear his heartbeat speed up. It was slamming against his chest so hard he believed it might just burst open. **

"**What's wrong Iruka, tired already?" Mizuki taunted his honey skinned prey. The silver haired man slashed at the tall green stalks, searching for his Iruka. 'God, please, please, PLEASE don't let him find me! I beg of you!' Were the desperate thoughts of Iruka, oblivious of his approach, as Mizuki crept toward his hiding place. 'This is so easy! He's as weak as ever! And that little Nine Tails brat isn't here to do anything this time… perfect…' **

**Mizuki almost chuckled at the thought of that pesky brat and his stupid shadow clones. **

**They might have beaten him a little last time, okay a lot, but now, oh no. With his new body he had shaped and sculpted as if it were a piece of pottery, no that snobby punk wouldn't last a second against him. And when he had gotten Orochimaru's help… he would make sure to crush him!**

**He had forgotten for a moment of the current little game he had going with his naïve pup. **

"**Now to finish this!" he yelled as a certain startled sensei jerked around in shock. But something stopped him. He wasn't quite sure what. But those eyes… soft **

**wide and brown… they reminded him of a mother doe staring into the barrel of a hunter's gun. And Mizuki thought for a moment that in some sense, Iruka would actually be considered quite beautiful, gorgeous even. **

"**Please Mizuki. You… you didn't… used to be like this…" Iruka trailed off, tears streaming down his face. **

"**I've already told you this once Iruka, I hated you. I suppose some people are just plain stupid and can't even get the simplest things through their heads." Mizuki watched as Iruka's lips began to tremble and body started to shake violently. **

"**You're lying… you're lying! The Mizuki I knew wouldn't… he wasn't so…" he whispered, almost inaudibly. "My Mizuki wasn't so cruel!"**

"**YOUR Mizuki? Whatever gave you the idea that I belonged to anybody? Besides, just WHO gave you that little scar on your back, eh? You didn't know me then and you don't know me now, so give up on begging for your pitiful life. It just makes you look downright pathetic." he spat towards the broken sensei.**

"**Please Mizuki, please, please, please," Iruka continued ignoring his harsh words. "please, please, Mizuki please…" **

"**Shut up! Shut up, you poor excuse for a teacher!" Mizuki kicked Iruka directly in his stomach, and if hadn't been so bruised, it probably wouldn't have had as much of an effect. "Ah aaah!" Iruka clutched onto himself trying to maintain his slipping conscience. **

"**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'm sick of your voice! Just fucking SHUT UUUP!!" Iruka was kicked even harder again and again until he was choking on his own blood. "Mi… zuki… I…" Iruka was cut off as his lips were crashed against the other's, being sucked into a deep kiss. "Mm…" he moaned into the kiss. "Just shut up" Mizu whispered to him. He licked at his lips asking for permission to enter, and Iruka gladly obliged. He allowed him to explore his mouth, taking in the sensation as Mizuki's warm tongue slowly slid against his, stealing a moan from both. **

**Mizuki pulled away for air, breaking the gentle kiss shared between the two. They both stopped to catch their breath; they were already panting like madmen. The moment he had regained his steadiness, Mizuki jumped onto Iruka, pinning him to the ground and forcing his tongue back into that sweet cavern of warmth. He could have sworn Iruka was crying, but it wasn't surprising, the way he was sobbing so much earlier. **

**He felt his tears press against his face as he pushed farther into Iruka: he **_**was**_** crying. Mizuki moved away for a moment to wipe away his tears.**

"**S-sorry!" he stuttered, seeming to be at a loss for words. "It's okay, my little sensei. There's nothing to be sorry about" Mizuki purred playfully into his ear, nipping slightly, eliciting a shudder from Iruka.**

**Mizuki hands began moving south, pausing to gently tease each nipple with his fingers. He nuzzled his forehead into the nape of Iruka's neck, and began to bite and suck and lick. **

"**Aah ah! Ah!" Iruka groaned when Mizuki's hand had finally reached their destination. Mizuki tugged at his pants, sliding them down just enough so that you could see the tip of his erection peeking out from his boxers. **

**He wrapped his hand around his shaft, slowly pumping it, picking up speed with each breathtaking stroke.**

"**Hmm I see you can feel it already" he teased him, picking some pre-cum up with his middle finger and shoving it into Iruka's mouth, rubbing it against the insides of his cheek.**

**Iruka grew a crimson shade of red as his bulge got even harder, if it was even possible, clearly turned on my Mizuki's playful taunting. "Fuck me…" he moaned, thrusting up upon Mizuki's next stroke. **

"**Now, now I-ru-ka-chan," he stretched out his name playfully "You needn't be so hasty. We've only just begun." he quickened the pace of his ministrations taking out yet another moan from his wittle sensei.**

"**Please just get it over with! FUCK ME!" Iruka pleaded. "Alright my little treasure…" Mizuki whispered to Iruka as he undid his belt, sliding his pants to his knees, and he turned Iruka over, and grinned.**

'**I hope Iruka-sensei is alright' Naruto thought as he sped toward the direction Pakkun told him to head towards. **

**The small dog decided to stay behind with Shikamaru's trio to help them find their way back to the village. 'I wasted too much time on those idiots! Iruka-sensei could be hurt or…' he let himself trail off in his thoughts, not wanting to think of the possibilities.**

'**That damned Mizuki'**

"**Hn nmm… ah…" Iruka moaned into the ground with his soft hole in Mizuki's clear view. Mizuki spat onto his fingers and began prodding his entrance, wetting that sweet rosebud. He slipped first one, then two of his fingers into Iruka's entrance, and began to scissor them and stretch the virgin opening in his sexual prey. 'With a body and ass like this, it's a wonder he hasn't been fucked before' Mizuki slowly drifting into thought, wondering with glee if he would really be the one to take this honey skinned brown haired babe.**

"**Aaaaaaah!" Iruka couldn't help but scream when Mizuki brushed against "that" spot. He had stroked it pretty hard, and Iruka was sure it would feel even better if it was his cock. **

'**His rock hard slippery cock' dreamed Iruka 'ramming into me… hitting that spot over and over' he began to drool as these fantasies made his own member twitch.**

**Mizuki slid in a third finger in alongside the other two, but it went by barely noticed from the amount of saliva coating his fingers already. He continued pulling in and out until Iruka was thoroughly stretched.**

"**Well then, lets go on…" he snickered after the last bit and made Iruka ponder on what was so funny.**

'**Dammit! What if I'm too late? I can't find either of them anywhere!' And that's when Naruto heard it. A moan. A long stretched out moan. And it was someone's name. **

'**Iruka-sensei!!' was the only thing that went through Naruto's mind as he quickened his pace toward the sound. 'Iruka-sensei's in deep trouble!'**

**Mizuki slid his member in a little more. 'Just a bit more ought to do it' and with that rammed the rest of his veined length into Iruka's throbbing hole. "Aaaaaah Miiizukiiiiiiii!!!!" Mizuki could have sworn somebody was watching them but he didn't give a flying fuck. Iruka's entrancing breaths and moans were the only things going through his mind right now.**

**Iruka turned redder, almost steaming. 'Oh my dear God!' he shouted into his head and he was sure that if human's only use ten percent of their brain, then ten percent was concentrated on his ass.**

'**So full… I feel so full… overflowing…' he gasped at a sudden thrust from Mizuki, who was clearly reaching his climax. And boy was it big.**

**Naruto stood back against the tree, trying to comprehend what the hell he had just seen. 'Okay, there is NO way Iruka's doing this. This is probably just some genjutsu.' but no matter how many times he preformed the release jutsu or squinted his eyes shut, it wouldn't go away.**

**Every time he looked back, Iruka was taking "it" from Mizuki. Just watching made Naruto feel uneasy. 'This is wrong… I shouldn't be watching this… he… he's like my father! And yet I can't stop looking. It's… It's like my body enjoys it while my mind gets sick.' Naruto shuddered 'Not to mention I'm getting harder than I think I've been my whole life! Sooo wrong! But… if it's to calm me down... I guess… I guess a little masturbation is good every once in a while…' and he sat down, and unzipped his bright orange pants.**


	9. Tears

Kakashi grinned sadistically, looking on as Iruka slid his fingers up and down his shaft, occasionally flicking his tongue across the long vein that ran from the head to the neatly shaved base.

Kakashi moaned out as Iruka began to deep-throat his cock, stroking his balls with his left hand and pumping himself with his right.

Iruka gagged slightly each time he deep-throated him, but held it down by swallowing as he sucked the meat.

Kakashi chuckled as Iruka came into his own hand, tears sliding down the tan face. Kakashi reached down and wiped the droplets away as Iruka came up for air after his climax.

Kakashi hushed Iruka and comforted him until he stopped crying, then turned him onto his stomach.

Kakashi positioned Iruka so that his flanks were high in the air and his beautiful face buried in the down-feather pillows.

Kakashi rimmed Iruka for quite some time before making Iruka wet his fingers before he stretched him too severely.

Iruka sucked hard on his fingers, making sure to get plenty of saliva on the digits before pulling them out of his mouth. Kakashi grinned wider as Iruka moaned as he slipped in the first finger.

He fingered Iruka gently for a few minutes before placing a second and then third finger alongside it. Kakashi opened and closed his finger within Iruka's tight hole, stretching him as best he could.

Kakashi flipped Iruka onto his back before slamming his dick into him without any warning. Iruka screamed out at the intrusion, gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles began to bleed.

Kakashi laughed when Iruka cringed when he would slowly pull out, then ram his full length back into him. He slammed into Iruka's prostate again and again, making the sensei scream and thrash himself about, trying to free himself from the sadists grip.

Kakashi lasted a few more thrusts before reaching his blissful climax, pouring his thick, white seed into Iruka's abused entrance. Kakashi pulled out quickly and sucked all the spunk from Iruka, then deeply kissing him, forcing the cum down Iruka's throat.

Kakashi sat up from the bed, pulling his clothes on with grace and stealth. He threw a quick smirk over his shoulder to the panting Iruka, then placed his finger over his lips. "Be a good boy now Iru-chan or….You. Know. What." he whispered.

Iruka shuddered painfully and lay back deep into the soft pillows covering the bed. 'Maybe,' Iruka thought, a shiver traveling down his spine, 'I should be REALLY bad.'


	10. Bath

Itachi knocked lightly on Sasuke's door. Itachi waited for a few moments before opening it himself.

Sasuke sat in front of his computer with the music blaring, so of course he didn't hear him. Itachi cleared his throat to try and get his little brother's attention but he paid no mind.

Finally Itachi tapped him on the shoulder, startling Sasuke with a jump. Itachi laughed to himself at the surprised look splayed across his face.

"O-oh." Sasuke said with embarrassment quaking in his voice. He really hadn't noticed Itachi enter his room. "You need to get a bath, you smell like pre-teens usually do." Itachi plugged his nose and made a face. Sasuke glared back at him but got up. Itachi signaled for him to get up and follow him.

He led him into the master bathroom, and then to the far side.

Itachi began to fill the tub with steaming hot water as he commanded Sasuke to undress. He did so slowly, removing every article of clothing touching his pale body.

Itachi couldn't help but steal a glance every now and then to see the shivering naked boy waiting for his bath to be ready. He could tell Sasuke had noticed he was looking because he began to cover his genitals and blushed a bright crimson. Itachi smirked when his brother began to squirm slightly at the discomfort he began to feel under his big brothers eyes.

"U-um, Itachi…" Sasuke stuttered, pointing to the tub. "It's over flowing."

Itachi quickly turned the water off seeing his brother was right. Itachi took off his now damp mesh shirt and made Sasuke get in the bath.

Itachi fully undressed himself and went in after him. Itachi scrubbed Sasuke with a dripping sponge, being careful around his private parts and tender nipples. "Itachi!" Sasuke squealed when Itachi slid the sponge over Sasuke's boy-parts.

Itachi ignored his protest and continued to bathe the child in front of him. He finished with Sasuke and proceeded to wash himself.

He was stunned when Sasuke grabbed the sponge from him and began to wash Itachi's back. Sasuke blushed an even deeper, if possible, crimson. He moved from his back to his chest to his member. Sasuke jumped a bit when his bare hand slipped and touched him.

Itachi chuckled lightly. It amused him that his baby brother would be so embarrassed around him in this way.

Itachi pulled the sponge from Sasuke's hands and set it down on the edge of the large tub. He pulled Sasuke to sit on his lap and lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke sat completely still, barely breathing, until Itachi "removed" him from his lap and left the room. Sasuke sighed in relief and decided to sit in the tub a while longer.


	11. Breathless

Itachi kissed the chuunin's soft neck tenderly. He suckled on the nape of his neck for a moment before moving his kisses downward. Iruka giggled as Itachi dipped his tongue into his navel, toying with him.

"Itachi," Iruka squealed "it tickles!" Itachi grinned up at him sadistically. His eyes shone a bright crimson. Iruka squealed again as Itachi turned him over and pulled his legs apart. Itachi slipped his tongue in and out of Iruka's entrance.

Itachi rimmed him for what felt like bliss filled hours until he positioned himself to Iruka's tight hole. He forcefully pushed into Iruka's entrance eliciting a loud moan from Iruka. 'I will ravage this taut body. I will fuck him till he bleeds. He will moan my name in every dream of his and see nothing but me in his mind on warm nights.' Itachi thought, chuckling aloud.

Iruka's eyes seemed to glaze over with lust. Itachi grabbed Iruka's chin and pulled him roughly into a deep kiss. Iruka gasped as Itachi's cock grazed his prostate.

"Again… touch me there again." Iruka groaned as Itachi resumed fucking him senseless.

Itachi rammed him harder into his prostate until he reached his limit. He came seconds before Iruka and lay on top of him for a while, trying to catch his breath.

Iruka giggled again and sighed sleepily, drifting off to let his dreams claim him. Itachi fell asleep too, apparently, because no one heard the knock at Iruka's door, and no one heard Kakashi calling out his name, and no one heard Iruka's boy friend faint when he saw the two cuddled on the living room couch, naked, the chuunin sensei and the S-class criminal.


	12. Shiver

Sasuke moaned as his teachers lips slid around his aching member. Kakashi began sucking and squeezing it with surprising gentility. Sasuke arched his back and thrust up into the wet cavern, grunting in pleasure when Kakashi moved down to suckle his balls while pumping his hard organ.

He threw his head back, thrusting forcefully into Kakashi's hand. He was reaching his limit, and fast. Kakashi moved so that he was fondling Sasuke's balls again while sucking him off. He could practically smell Sasuke's orgasm. He bobbed up and down his shaft quickly, wanting to taste Sasuke's sweet cream on his tongue more than anything. Sasuke screamed loudly as he came into his teacher's delightfully wet mouth. He grabbed the back of Kakashi's head and rode out his orgasm, pounding the back of Kakashi's throat with speed.

When he had finished Kakashi drank all of his seed, savoring the salty-sweet taste on his tongue. Kakashi waited until Sasuke was soft again before pulling him out of his mouth and licked up the remaining spunk that clung to Sasuke's dick.

"We should train some more." Sasuke grinned widely at his teacher's suggestion. "Yeah." he agreed.


	13. Perverted

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He just couldn't. The feeling of Jiraya's thick fingers touching his insides was unbearable.

Naruto thrashed his limbs in ecstasy as he came, shooting his seed all over both Jiraya and himself. Jiraya grinned and ate the creamy substance off of Naruto's body and spit it onto the fox-boy's face. "Soooo," Jiraya purred "you gonna bother me again? Hmm?" Naruto gasped as the older ninja licked his earlobe. "N-no I promise I w-" he screamed as Jiraya thrust his fingers into his entrance again. "Good boy. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my 'research.'"

"Research my ass…" Naruto grumbled under his breath. He regretted it as Jiraya smacked his ass exceptionally hard. He flinched slightly and when he opened his eyes Jiraya had already left. "I hope you get by a bus, perv." he hissed to no one in particular.


End file.
